blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Abel Gossamer
Abel Goassamer is an apostle of Yehuda and follows the discipline of Judgement. He is a former peasant from the diamond kingdom that turned to murder as a way of coping with his pain. He was eventually found out and sent on the run, finding Aurora Rainheart, who introduced him to Yehuda. The ideals and teachings enticed him, warping him to a devout follower of the cause. He became hellbent on delivering Judgement to those who looked down on others as they once did. Abel is a user of Primordial Sea Magic, an extremely powerful and dangerous magic stated to possibly be the pinnacle of water magic. Appearance Personality History Battle Prowess Magic Primordial Sea Magic: Primordial Sea Magic is an advanced magic that takes its origin in water magic. However Primordial Sea Magic works around the idea of the universe sitting within an endless cosmic ocean. This magic allows Abel to essentially manipulate the primeval water not only for general attacking but to create and manipulate the structure of the world. The waters allow him to do amazing things to the areas within them. He is capable of creating and shaping the universe within his waters. This essentially makes him a god within the boundaries of his own water. He can quite literally manipulate reality within his waves, doing things such as creating objects or attacks, even removing magic that gets caught within them. Abel's magic is describable as something that will outright overwhelm you if you get caught by it. *'Birth:' This is the most common spell used by Abel via his magic. In short it allows him to create anything from his waters. Be it living or inanimate he can birth it from the waves of creation. *'Final Bite:' As the waters of creation can birth new life they can also take it away. This spell allows Abel to erase anything within his waters be it man or magic. *'Great Domain:' Using this spell in combination with mana zone, Abel can instantly create a large dome of water around himself, instantly giving him his own domain to pass judgement through. *'Ashvattha: Astral Rain:' This spell creates an ever-growing tree of water that rains extremely small and lethal needles from every branch. These needles can easily drop though steel without even stopping, cutting through it like butter. When used while it is raining this spell becomes infinitely more effective, being able to grow from the falling rain to grow and fall even faster than usual. Truly making the rain endless. Creation Magic: *'Ocean Sabre:' Using this spell, Abel will cause a massive amount of swords to burst forth from his water, jetting outwards and impaling whatever may lie in their path. *'Leviathan:' Using this spell Abel creates a visage of the great creature of the deep, the Leviathan. As the leviathan is made of his water it can also birth object from itself. Reinforcement Magic: *'Mana Skin:' Abel is capable of using the mana skin spell to protect himself at a very advanced level. Abilities Imposing Magic Power: Though he was a simple commoner, Abel possesses an extremely massive reserve of magical power. : Abel is capable controlling the mana in the area around him to create spells from anywhere as well as enhance his overall abilities massively. It also allows him to create an area of absolute dominance. Equipment *'Grimoire:' Abel possesses a grimoire that allows him to use faster and more advanced magic. Trivia Category:Males